Vehicles currently utilize a crush box to absorb energy received from a collision. However, the geometry of a vehicle and current crush boxes does not always allow for consistent deformation of the crush box in a collision. This is especially true in larger crush boxes. Longer crush boxes are often less stable and this inconsistency can lead to non-symmetric deformation and force transfer. Thus, a need exists in the industry.